


Der Fuchs der beim Wiesel die Familie fand 2.0

by ShiroNoShiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNoShiro/pseuds/ShiroNoShiro
Summary: So hier eine bessere Version.Viel Spass.





	Der Fuchs der beim Wiesel die Familie fand 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig hochzuladen verspreche allso nichts!

Also Minna das ist nun die vollendete Version ':) von der Fuchs der beim Wiesel die Familie fand, sie wird an vielen Stellen anders sein,  vor allem da sich in diesen sieben Jahren auch mein Schreibstil verändert hat.

Dennoch viel Spass!

Kapitel 1

 

Naruto und Sasuke sind 16-17 Jahre alt. Euch viel Spass. *Sake und Onigiri hin stellen*  
// Blabla Kyuubi //   
/ Blabla Naruto mit Kyuubi /   
(Ich Blabla)   
<< Denken >>

* * *

 

Es ist eine warme Sommernacht in Konoha Gakure. Naruto  hatte bis spät in die Nacht Trainiert.

"Mist ich hab schon wieder zu lange Trainiert!"   
<< Hoffentlich sind die Dorfbewohner nicht draussen. >> dachte er sich verängstigt, "Was für eine Nutte, er doch ist! Ich hatte in diesen Monat bestimmt schon 10 mal. Hahaha" Vernahm er hinter sich,  dem Blonden gefreit sein Blut.

"Na, das Monster ist doch nicht mal, für das gut genug!" Naruto konnte sich nicht rühren, als er dann noch von den beiden ergriffen wurde, "Bitte lasst mich endlich gehen?" vernahm er seine eigene Stimme, die ihn ganz klein wirkn ließ "Wieso soll ich Kyuubi?"fragte einer der beiden mit so viel Hohn, das es für zwei Leben reichte.

"Ich bin nicht der Kyuubi. Nein hört auf b ... bitte ich will das nicht! "Schrie Naruto doch die Männer hört nicht auf ihn zu Foltern. 

Zu erst schnitten sie in die Haut des Blonden, dann liessen sie die Hosen runter natürlich wurde war Naruto verängstigt, diese Tortur kannte er schon zu genüge. << Das ist nue ein böser Traum!?>> Naruto konnte,  selber nicht hoffen an was er dachte.

Also versuchte er sich abzuschotten "Ahhhh." Er  stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als beide  Männer einfach in ihn stoßten. "Na Monster  wie ist es schon lange keine Jungfrau zu sein? Bestimmt liebst du es von echten Männern wie uns genommen zu werden!" Die Männer lachten, was nicht lange war dei eine Verhüllte Figur die Szene betrat. "Hey Tanaka, wir haben hier einen Zuschauer!" grunzt der Linke "Huh du hast recht Katsuki. Na willst du mitmachen, sein Mund ist noch frei!" Naruto wimmert, nicht noch einer der ihn verwüstet!

Doch der vermummte Antwort nicht. Tanaka und Katsuki ließen sich nicht beirren, sie schändeten weiter den kaum Siebzehn Jährigen.

Schade dass die Männer, dem Neuankömmling den Rücken kehrten. Sonst hätten sie das aufblitzen von metal gesehen. Ein kurzes "Uhrg" War zu Vernehmen bevor Naruto eine warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Körper spürte. Zuerst dachte er das die beiden statt in ihm, auf ihm gekommen sind, doch wieso spürte er immer noch zwei Fremdkörper in sich? Er spürte wie sich die Männer bewegten und er hoch gehoben wurde, was war los wieso sprach niemand und wieso wurde er hochgehalten?   
  


"Naruto?" Wurde er angesprochen, langsam öffneten sich seine Augen, ein paar Mal musste er Blinzeln, Naruto stand der Säschock ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Itachi Uchiha war machst du hier!" Obwohl Naruto nicht in der Lage, wat sich zu bewegen, um nicht verstand wieso er die Hilfe eines Nuke-nins bekamm hatte er keine Angst vor dem Massenmörder. 

Itachi räusperte sich "Naruto machen die Dorfbewohner das öfters?" Naruto nickte,《  
Wieso ist er so nett zu mir?》

"Wie langeng?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Naruto wusste nicht wieso , aber Itachis Aura hatte etwas, was ihn in Geborgenheit  wig. "Seid ... 14 Jahren!  
" Itachis Augen weite sich.

" Wieso hast du dann die Hokage nicht gesagt? "," Sie hat mich beschuldigt das mein Versagen dazu geführt hat das Sasuke zu Oroshimaru gegangen ist und Sakura ist nach dem das passierte war, nicht mehr die selbe gewesen. Sie hat jedem von dem Bijuu in mir erzählt"Naruto sagte diese Worte mit so einer Bitterkeit und Tränen das Itachis Brust zu schmerzen begann." Naruto du kommst jetzt mit mir zu Akatsuki so kann das nicht weiter gehen! Egal ob Jinchuuriki oder Menschen, das ist grausam! Sorg dich nicht Akatsuki würde dir sowas niemals antun!" Naruto  dachte nach.

Er klammerte sich immernoch an denn Wunsch Hokage zu werden. Verzweifelt schüttelt er seinen Kopf, dies würde ja doch nicht geschehen.

"Ich komme mit überall ist es besser als hier! "Als Itachi dies hörte, schenkt er dem Blonden ein warmes  lächeln.

Itachi sprang durch die Gassen von Konoha, Naruto hatte er unter seinen Mantel der sich an seinen Rücken festklammert.

So schnell wie möglich verschwanden sueaus diesem abscheulichen Dorf Naruto war nur provisorisch  Verarztet. 

Itachi machte nach einer halben Stunde eine Pause, in in einer Höhle, in der sie Schutz vor dem Sommergewitter gesucht haben . Itachi hatte Naruto seinen Mantel gegeben, damit dieser wenigstens etwas hatte um sich zu bedecken,da die Kleidung die der kleine Uzumaki getragen hat komplett vernichtet wurde.

Denoch mussten die Wunden des kleinen noch Gereinigt werden, worauf sich Itachi gerade vorbereitete.

Naruto war es peinlich, das in Itachi schlussendlich, in so einer Situation gefunden hat.

“Itachi“ sagte Naruto schüchtern.“Hm“ hörte Naruto „D…Danke das du mich Gerettet hast.“ stotter er, als Itachi seine Wunden reinigte.

“Keine Ursache das hab ich gern gemacht!“ <<Wie konnte man das an einem so süßen Jungen wie Naruto antun er sieht  wie ein Engel aus. Mit diese Gold/Blonden haaren die Saphirblauen Augen und diese Gebräunter  weichen Haut. Oh, was Denk ich da nur? Ok mein kleiner Dummer Bruder ist Homosexuell  und Kohnan die ist sowieso eim Yaoi Fan-Girl, das uns Terrorisiert aber auch gleich zeitig mit Pain  zusammen, Kakuzu ist mit Hidan zusammen ,Deidara ist mit Sasori zusammen ,Zetsu (schwarz) ist mit Zetsu (weiß) zusammen ,Tobi ist zu Kindisch und gar nicht an eine Frau oder einem Mann interessiert , Kisame Vögelt eh alles was nicht bei 3. auf einem Baum ist und ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich Bi, Hetero oder Homo bin. Ich hatte vor 8. Jahren eine Freundin aber mit der war ich nur wegen meinem Vater zusammen die war so Nervig oh jetzt hör ich mich schon wie dieser Shikamura an nein der hieß anders Shikuka nein ah jetzt weis ich`s wieder Shikamaru an, verdammtes Alzheimer . >>

„tachi…ita…Itachi?“ hörte er Narutos besorgte stimme.“ Tut mir leid ich war gerade ihn  Gedanken was hast du gesagt?“, "I...ich hab gefragt ob dir nicht Kalt ist?“ Fragte ihn der blonde Engel.

“ Nein dir etwa?“Der kleine nickte zaghaft. Itachi hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Aus Gewohnheit noch als Sasuke klein war öffnete er seine Arme“Dann komm her ich wärm dich.“Narutos Kopf glich einer Tomate. Aber er tat das was ihm Itachi sagte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

Verunsichert legte er seinen Kopf an Itachis Schulter. Dieser schlang vorsichtig die Arme um Naruto, der kurz zusammenzuckt. Dann aber dennoch  entspannte nach wenigen Minuten.

//Naruto wie Geht es dir? //Fragte ihn Kurama besorgt./Ganz gut zum Glück hat mich Itachi gerettet ich wäre wohl bald Gestorben!/Sagte Naruto Traurig //Naruto ich spüre Sasukes Chakra!//Sagte ihm Kurama verärgert, Sie hasste ja schon seit dem Damaligen Vorfall Uchihas aber der andere hat ihr Kit so sehr verletzt!

“Itachi, Sasuke ist hier in der Nähe.“ Itachi war erstaunt das Naruto so schnell Chakra aufspüren konnte.“Itachi hab ich dich endlich….“Sasuke wahr verwirrt über das Bild was sich ihm Bot.

Itachi hatte einen blonden Engel auf seinen Schoss und Umarmte ihn.“Hallo Brüderchen was ist den? Hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“Sasuke bekamM einen kleinen Rotschimmer um die Nase rum, was man gut auf so einer bleichen Haut sehen konnte.“Nein aber Pain, hat gesagt ich soll dich suchen, jetzt finde ich dich und du vergnügst dich mit einem Blondchen?“Sagte Sasuke trotzig und ein wenig wütend.

Naruto versteifte sich, hatte er doch eine solche Angst da er momentan keine Körperliche Kraft oder Chakra bilden konnte .“Bedaure Brüderchen ich vergnüg mich nicht mit Naruto, ich wärme ihn.“Sagte Itachi grinsend.

Sasuke knallte wörtliche seine Kinnlade auf den Boden. <<Was mach dieser Idiot hier?》Fragte sich Sasuke, er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und fragte sich warum Naruto, Itachis Mantel anhatte und nicht sofort aufgesprungen ist um ihn nach Konoha Zurück zu bringen.“Wo warst du eigentlich Itachi?“Naruto versteckte sein Gesicht ihn Itachis Halsbeuge.

“Ich war ihn Konoha und hab mich dort etwas umgehört bis ich einen Schrei hörte und Naruto fand der ehm…“Itachi wusste nicht ob er es sagen durfte aber Naruto nahm ihm die last ab.“Ich wurde zum 1000. Mal, Vergewaltig und Misshandelt Itachi hat mich Gerettet und mir Angeboten Akatsuki bei zu Tretten.“Naruto sagte das mit so einer bitterkeit das Sasuke hart Schlucken musste. Was war mit dem Blonden Energibündel geschehen?

Naruto fing nun an zu weinen er hatte nichts mehr. Itachi strich ihm über den Rücken. Sasuke verstand nun wieso Naruto nicht aufgesprungen war und ihm nach Konoha zurück zu bringen, er war sogar Geschockt was Naruto dort angetan wurde sagte aber nichts. Als im sein Bruder  die Situation erklärt hat.

Draußen fing es an stärker zu Gwitternund.

Naruto kreischte erschrocken und Krallte sich in Itachis Shirt. Doch nach einiger Zeit schlief auch er dann doch ein.

Itachi und sein Bruder sprachen noch eine weile weiter, bevor sie sich auch zur ruhe legten.

Am nächsten Tag,  
hatte es aufgehört zu Regnen. Naruto war als erster wach er fühlte sich bei Itachi geborgen eigentlich fühlte sich Naruto ja bei niemanden geborgen weil er Angst hatte wieder ausgenutzt zu werden, aber bei Itachi war es anders der Ältere der Uchiha Brüder hatte irgend etwas an sich was Naruto das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz gab also so wie ihn einer Familie.

Naruto hatte ein bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. <<Ich weiß doch eigentlich gar nicht was Elternliebe ist wie kann ich auch das wissen ich bin schon seit meiner Geburt alleine, einsam, ungeliebt, verachte. >> Naruto liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen.  
Itachi wachte durch etwas nasse auf seiner Hand auf er machte die Augen einen Spalt auf und konnte zwei traurige Saphirblaue Augen sehn.“Naruto was ist los hattest du einen Albtraum?“Fragte Itachi mit einer etwas rauen Stimme war doch sein Hals etwas trocken. Naruto zuckte zusammen und wischte sich sofort die Tränen aus dem Gesicht hatte er doch Angst das Itachi ihn schlagen würde weil er weinte.

“Was ist den los?“Fragte ein Verschlafener Sasuke. Naruto schaute Sasuke an.“Hihi“ fing er  an zu kichern, Sasuke wunderte sich wieso Naruto in Auslachte. Itachi hatte ein lächel auf den Lippen er war froh das Naruto Lachte er spürte ein komisches  Kribbeln ihn seinem Bauch schob es aber darauf das er Hunger hatte.

„Sasu du siehst aus als hättest du gerade ein Staubsauger Angriff hinter dir.“ Sasuke wurde Kreidebleich.

Bei Naruto war der Mantel verrutscht man konnte nun auf seine Brust schauen was Sasuke sah machte ihm Angst überall waren Verbände  die Blut getränkt waren. Naruto bemerkte Sasukes Blick und zog den Mantel zu Recht.

„Das haben mir die Dorfbewohner angetan.“ Sagte der Blonde monoton er hatte gestern nicht erkannt dass Sasuke ein Akatzuki Mantel trägt.

Sasuke bekam irgendwie  Angst hätte Itachi Naruto nicht aus diesem Dorf von Lügnern geholt, dann wer er wohl bald Gestorben.

Naruto sah ziemlich Abgemagert aus er war sogar noch Zierlicher geworden als er eh schon war. „Naruto kannst du aufsteh?“Fragte Itachi besorgt. Naruto schüttelt den Kopf. „Ok Naruto halt dich fest!“Itachi schlang die Arme um Narutos Hüfte und unter seine Knie. Naruto quitschte und krallt sich in Itachis Shirt.  
Nach etwa drei Stunden über Bäume springend waren sie bei einem großen Haus.“So geschafft.“ Sagte Sasuke erleichtert.

* * *

 

Shiro:So erstes Kapi mal fertig.

Jiraiya: Du warst als Dreizehnjährige schon krank im Kopf oder?

Shiro:Nicht mehr als andere und ich Spioniere im Gegensatz zu dir keine Menschen aus!


End file.
